1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position and adjustment device for a laser module, and in particular, to a laser module adjustment device that adjusts and positions a laser module through the use of steel-ball bolts and elastic abutment by spring pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser devices are used in many applications. Since a laser beam can be projected for long distances and have strong indication, laser devices are commonly used with positioning and indication devices in the fields of indication and positioning. In addition, laser devices are accurate and are easy to use.
Unfortunately, vibrations can cause the laser module inside a laser positioning to be biased, thereby causing the emitted laser beam to be inaccurate. As a result, it may be necessary to adjust the bias of the laser module. Various laser module adjustment devices have been provided to serve this purpose.
FIG. 1A illustrates one conventional laser module adjustment device 10, which has a barrel-shaped body 11, inside which a laser module 12 is positioned. Two bolts 13 are arranged on two corresponding sides of the axial center of the body 11, and extend through the body 11 to be abutted against the laser module 12. An elastic piece 14 is positioned at the bottom of the laser module 12 inside the body 11. Thus, the bias of the laser module 12 can be adjusted by adjusting the screwing or threading of the bolts 13. The elastic piece 14 exerts an elastic force against the bottom of the laser module 12 and against the force of the bolts 13. However, the device 10 suffers from several drawbacks:
1. The contacting surface between the laser module 12 and the bolt 13 is arc-shaped. Therefore, if only one bolt 13 is adjusted, then a torque will be generated so that the laser module 12 cannot move in a linear manner. This is best illustrated in FIG. 1B. When one bolt 13a is screwed in, the most ideal case is that the laser module 12 should move linearly along the axial direction 131 of the bolt 13a. However, since the surface of the laser module 12 is arc-shaped, a torque will be generated with respect to the surface of the laser module 12 when adjusting the bolt 13a, such that the laser module 12 is biased or even rotated to move away from the axial direction 131 of the bolt 13a. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust another bolt 13b to counter the torque generated by the first bolt 13a. Unfortunately, it is extremely difficult, time-consuming and labor-intensive to simultaneously and accurately adjust both bolts 13a, 13b. 
2. After extended use, the elastic piece 14 will experience elastic fatigue, thereby rendering the adjustment device 10 inoperable.
3. The stability of the laser module 12 is poor when the laser module 12 is in use. This is because it is easy for the laser module 12 to generate backward, forth, leftward, and rightward movements or even to rotate if the device 10 experiences vibration.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional laser module adjustment device 20, which has a barrel-shaped body 21, inside which a laser module 22 is positioned. Three bolts 23 are arranged in spaced-apart manner about the body 21, and extend through the body 21 to be abutted against the laser module 22. Thus, the bias of the laser module 22 can be adjusted by adjusting the selective screwing or threading of the three bolts 23. However, the device 20 also suffers from several drawbacks:
1. Although the provision of three spaced-apart abutment points provides greater stability for the bolts 23 to be abutted against the laser module 22, the adjustment is more complicated, because three separate bolts 23 must be adjusted simultaneously and carefully to obtain the desired adjustment results.
2. Because the bolts 23 are forcibly abutted against and are rotated on the laser module 22, it is easy to damage the laser module 22 by creating dents thereon after extended usage.
3. Since the contacting surface between the laser module 22 and the bolt 23 is also arc-shaped, if only one bolt 23 is adjusted, then a torque will again be generated which will prevent the laser module 22 from moving in a linear manner. As with the adjustment device 10 above, it will be extremely difficult, time-consuming and labor-intensive to simultaneously and accurately adjust three separate bolts 23.
FIG. 3 illustrates another conventional laser module adjustment device 30, which has a barrel-shaped body 31, inside which a laser module 32 is positioned. Two bolts 33 and two springs 34 are arranged in spaced-apart manner about the body 21, with one bolt 33 and one spring 34 aligned along the same first axis, and the other bolt 33 and spring 34 aligned along the same second axis that is perpendicular to the first axis. The two bolts 33 are positioned adjacent to each other, and the two springs 34 are positioned adjacent to each other as well. A fixing cap 35 is secured over each spring 34. The bolts 33 and the springs 34 extend through the body 31 to be abutted against the laser module 32. Thus, the bias of the laser module 32 can be adjusted by adjusting the selective screwing or threading of the bolts 33, which cooperate with the countering elastic forces of the springs 34. However, the device 30 still suffers from several drawbacks:
1. The stability of the laser module 32 is poor when the laser module 32 is in use. This is because it is easy for the laser module 32 to generate backward, forth, leftward, and rightward movements or even to rotate if the device 30 experiences vibration.
2. Since the contacting surface between the laser module 32 and the bolts 33 is also arc-shaped, if only one bolt 33 is adjusted, then a torque will again be generated which will prevent the laser module 32 from moving in a linear manner. As with the adjustment device 10 above, it will be extremely difficult, time-consuming and labor-intensive to simultaneously and accurately adjust separate bolts 33.